1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fixing members, and more particularly to a fixing member for fixing a circuit board to a housing of an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a server has a large amount of modular circuit boards disposed therein.
As shown in FIG. 1, an LED circuit board 10 is disposed in a server 1. The LED circuit board 10 is electrically connected to the inner side of the server 1 and meanwhile the circuit board 10 has a light panel 101 disposed at the front side thereof and exposed from the server 1 such that the component status of the server can be displayed through the light panel 101 to users for inspection.
The LED circuit board 10 is screw fixed to the server 1. Therefore, when the LED circuit board 10 needs to be removed from the server, the screws should be removed first, thereby complicating the removal process.
Referring to FIG. 2, a transferring back plate 20 is disposed inside a server 2. The transferring back plate 20 has a plurality of electric slots (not shown) for hot plug of storage devices such as a hard disk enclosure (not shown) such that the storage information of the storage devices can be transferred to the motherboard. The transferring back plate 20 is also screw fixed to the server 2.
Since the motherboard often needs to be changed or hard disk enclosures having different specification need to be inserted, modular circuit boards such as a LED circuit board and a transferring back plate need to be changed accordingly. However, the screw fixing method brings inconvenience and complicates the install and removal processes. In addition, tools are necessary in such a screw fixing method.